For Life
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: "It is the most suitable name for you. Dina is the guardian angel of learning and wisdom which you show both of."- Season 2, Ep 09 - ONE-SHOT of Godric OC as he sees the light before making the decision to take the true death.


**For Life **

She was never one to judge or criticise before she knew the real story but that didn't apply to her younger brother. At the age of twenty, Alex thought he knew just about everything and there was no force in the world that could harm him and his ways. _That_ was until the vampires where exposed into the world, he was still the same person just his interests from cars and girls had changed to cars and _vampires_. This was how she had managed to get into one of the local Hotels for vampires, Alex and his charming ways had gotten them through the doors. She wasn't sure why she bothered coming along, she sure as hell wasn't becoming a donor so ser stood her ground at the bar. It gave her the view points of the rooms and allowed her to keep watching Alex, she couldn't exactly do anything in their situation but she couldn't allow herself to be separated from him for long, he was her twin whether she liked it or not and they hardly drifted from each other - unless like tonight.

His recent girlfriend was sucking on his neck and she had to ask herself again- why did she allow herself to be taken to such things? Turning to the bartender, she ordered one of the fruity alcohol drinks hoping to let the stress vanish from her muscles though she didn't believe that would ever happen with her twin still alive.

"You havent once stepped away from the bar." The glass didnt reach her lips as a man stood before her- he seemed a few years younger with his height but it was his eyes that told her the truth, he was much older than his body looked.

"Im simply here to enjoy a drink."

"But not the same as your brother." Her eyes flickered over to Alex at the mention of him to find his place empty- the absents made her heart speed up. "He is in no harm, I promise you." She should have known better than to allow someone to get such a reaction from her. Her glass sat forgotten on the bench as she took in the vampire in front of her- she wasn't quiet sure what to make of him. He wasn't making any remarks or harsh motivations to make her wary of him- he seem to be making the same conclusion about her as their eyes met. "Tell me Miss-"

"Shore." He took a seat and not once did she feel threatened but she wasn't going to tell her first name to an unknown.

"Godric." He seem to be judging her and whatever test it was- she passed as he asked the next one. "What do you make of life?" The question however did make her frown- it seemed almost to personal to have with a stranger, a vampire that who could no doubt snap her neck with a flick of his fingers.

"What do you mean?" She asked with caution but he didn't give her an answer, simply waited for her to come up with a response. "Everyone..."She was slightly anxious about speaking about such a subject when there's a thin line between humans and vampires seeing eye to eye- but everyone meant _everyone_. "Everyone has their own reasons for living." Then again, she wasn't sure how far to go into the subject with the man.

"What about those who have sinned?" His next question through her off as her heart rate sped up but she made sure to keep her face natural though she had no doubt he heard the upbeat thump.

What she wanted to know, was he asking the question as in directing it at himself or his nature as a whole. "If you have sinned, you have the time to make peace with yourself by helping those around you."

"Does that include vampires Miss Shore?" She felt the tingle at the back of her neck as she knew another was standing behind her but didn't glance over her shoulder or made a sudden movement to indicate that he had gotten a negative reaction from her.

"Everyone, human or...supernatural have those who are good and bad." The statement was true- the happenings of humans are almost drowned out by the vampires on the TV but by keeping an ear open people can hear the murders, rapists and troublemakers that happen to be their own kind- there is the good and the evil in every race, "If there was no bad, we wouldn't be thankful for the good things in life." She hadn't meant the last of her thoughts to be spoken out.

The vampire standing in front of her, Godric simply stared but she knew there was more going on within his mind than he was showing as he watched her. "Eric?" She sucked in a sharp breath at remembering the vampire behind her.

"Flanagan is ready to see you." Flanagan- she had heard the name before and the image of the blonde vampire on TV suddenly came to mind- why would Godric be speaking to such a woman?

Without looking away from her, Godric came to stand in close distance of her- one of a lover in her opinion and the closeness made her feel slightly uncomfortable but she couldn't help the other side of her that wondered what he might do. "May I have your first name?" It was spoken so slowly she almost didn't hear it.

"Dina." Her name slipped from her lips without much thought and she wondered if he had glamour her. "Did you?" She didn't want to start offending the man- she knew how some could react.

"That wouldn't wash away my sins now would it?" She wasn't sure but it looked as if a smile was edging to his lips, as quick as she saw it had disappeared. "I have a meeting and you..."

"Are leaving." She wasn't waiting around for her brother in this company- she was just lucky that the vampire that happened to talk to her wanted to do just that and not a rumble in the sheets.

"At this time of night, it would be safer for you to stay indoors at this hour ." She almost couldn't believe his words- when she meant helping those around you, that didn't mean herself. "Eric would you mind taking Miss Shore to her room." Panic slid through her, she didn't have a room in this hotel and she sure as hell wasn't letting a man, a vampire take her to an unknown place.

"Now hang on one minute." She pointed a finger at Godric but he didn't seem to take it into account. "You can't just-"

"I wish to speak to you more after my meeting." That seem to be the final word as Godric walked away and the vampire, Eric made his presence known by taking a grip on her arm. She was tempted to shout at him but one cold glance from Eric had her shutting her mouth- there was no way she could win against a vampire, and one that was as tall, blonde and dark so she trailed behind him in the corridors.

They stopped at one of the doors and he simple opened it, pushing her inside. There was no speaking or directions or a simple warm greeting as the door closed behind her leaving Dina in a lonesome hotel room. She saw the couch but didn't sit down as her nerves were running high, with the hope to god that the vampire had been dumb enough she tried the door and signed as it didn't open- she moved to pacing the floor length.

She felt like a caged animal and she was never, ever talking to another vampire, or man if she could avoid it- Godric was going to have one hell of a hurricane in his path when he finished this so called important meeting. It took her slightly by surprise that she wouldn't hesitate to give Godric a piece of her mind while the other Eric she wouldn't dare to say a simple word to him. She was only talking to Godric for a short period of time and yet there was some earthy deep feeling that made her feel and say things that shouldn't be said to a stranger – her conclusion was, it had glamour her no matter what the man said as their known to lie and cheat all the time and she knew that by experience.

It was well into the morning, close to sunrise when the door finally opened- the click of the door made her sleepy head alert as she sat on the edge of the couch where she had grown tired from the waiting. Godric was the first to enter and she went to open her mouth when she spotted Eric behind him- she could feel the waves of anger coming from the blonde making her wish to have been anywhere else at the moment. "I'm surprised you're still awake Dina." Now, Godric called her but her first name where before she was known as Miss Shore, the man could give her a headache with his constant change.

She took a nervous glance at Eric before answering. "What the hell is going on? I'm not..." She hated using the word but she wanted it out there. "I'm not some fangbanger."

"If you were, I wouldn't let you talk to my maker in such a tone _human_." His attitude made her take a step back into the couch, she hated herself for the action as he must have gotten the reaction he wanted as he stayed in place.

"Eric, you will not talk to Dina in such a way." Her heart launched in her throat at Godrics words, the next ones almost made her stop breathing for a second. "She is under my protection." His words seem to surprise Eric just as much as his jaw tensed. "I need to speak with Isabel for one moment, in that time Eric could you direct Dina into my room." She went to open her mouth to voice out her opinion once again when Eric's deadly expression stopped her from doing so – Godric soon vanished from the room without further warning and she wished that he had stayed with her as the blonde made her instincts got wild.

Once again Eric grabbed her arm though she notice it was slightly softer than his previous hold as he led them to the right pulling her into a dark coloured bedroom and pushing her on the centre of the bed- he stood directly in front of her seeming taller than usual with her sitting down. "I don't care much for humans." His words made a snort release from her as he had defiantly made an understatement there- he chose to ignore the sound. "The only reason your heart is still beating in its place is because Godric has put you under his protection. I don't see his reason to keep a pet but it's the reason his still here." She frowned at his words not fully understanding him and she wasn't about to question him. "Lets make this clear, you as so much seem like a threat to Godric and I won't hesitate ripping you apart." He raised an eyebrow as if waiting for a response and all she could do was nod her head in understanding and question herself -what kind of mess she had got herself in for answering one single question. Eric didn't wait for any other confirming and left her in the bedroom much like he had earlier.

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she realised that she was sitting on a double bed and Godric was excepting to come back at any second- he couldn't except her to do anything like_ that_? Not after she clearly said she wasn't a fangbanger. Dina didn't have any time to sort through her racing thoughts when Godric walked into the bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind him though she knew with vampire hearing Eric could hear everything in the room if he wished. "Don't worry about Eric my Angel."

"Angel?" The nickname through her off as Godric walked to the draws pulling out clothing.

"It is the most suitable name for you. Dina is the guardian angel of learning and wisdom which you show both of." He turned to her handing the clothing, "I hope these are alright for sleep wear." Her eyes flickered to the white shirt and gray boxers than back to his face asking if he was serious about the situation.

"I'm not going-"

"I know Angel and I don't wish to force you." She rolled her eyes- what was he doing than? "I apologise for my child, he can sometimes have trouble expressing his emotions other than anger."

"What would you call before then?"

"Fear." He said it like it was the simplest answer in the world. "I have handed over my duties of Sheriff and was thinking of the afterlife before you." Dina's heart sped up as Eric's previous words made sense- it's the reason his still here.

"You can't possible mean that...that I'm the reason you...you didn't..." She wasn't sure how to explain but Godric seem to know what she was trying to say and nodded his head to confirm her thoughts. "I'm _human_." As Eric had pointed out before they didn't hold much over vampires- she took a once over Godric- or at least most of them.

"I have caused so much pain over the years to people as others still do today and it sickens me that they continue to do so." Godric took a seat beside her on the bed. "I'm hoping that you would join with me. Show me, teach me and guide me," He trailed a finger tip down the curve of her jaw. "To wash away my sins and maybe pass that onto other vampires. Like Eric, though I believe he will be one of the hardest to change his ways but than again he just might need the right person." Godric's thoughts went to the blonde haired woman name Sookie that seem to catch his child's attention and could see some good coming from them as he did with the woman beside him.

"That's a lot to ask." She didn't fully know how to respond to him and yet she didn't want to turn him away- call it the good in her, shecwanted to help people.

"I would treat you as my equal as long as it means you're protected."

"You're equal? As in turn me into a vampire?"

No though if you wished for that to happen to become one of us than I would give that to you." She could hear the truth in his words but there was a sadness that she believed had to do with his own kind- he truly wasn't happy and that made her want to reach out.

"I need time to think." Lots of quiet time to think- to sort through her views and trust issues.

"That is a given but-"

"But?" There was always a 'but' and that alone made her think better about the whole thing- it might be best to leave this town once she finally got out.

"Can we enjoy just this one day of sleep?" She searched his eyes trying to see something to work with and as she stared into his intense brown eyes she gave a slow final nod- just for the night.

With the nod of agreement, Godric stood turning his back to her and she realised he was giving her the small privacy of getting changed though that didn't stop the nerves at having him standing right there. "I'm done." The simple words had him turning around and softly grabbing hold of her hand to led her to the bed- she suddenly felt like the Virgin Mary been taken by the devil as a buzzing sensation went through her. "It's just sleeping."

"Nothing else." He agreed pulling her onto the bed and the silk covers that slipped over their bodies as he laid down beside her making her take a nervous breath of air. "Relax." At the word his fingers started tracing smoothing circles on her flesh that made her body sink within the mattress, the feel on his other hand made her close eyes snap open to find him closer to her. With almost caution in his eyes he pulled her against his side as he moved the smoothing circles to her back under the shirt. "Sleep Angel." His silky voice made her suddenly feel the tiredness she had fought against while waiting for him- her eyes dropping as she inhaled the mucky scent of the body beside her, that in itself made the rest of her muscles relax- maybe, just maybe she could agree to his deal.

**AN:** I'm sure there are many other fans out there who hate that Godric had died, so I guess this is my rewrite of the scene. Thanks for reading- reviews would be great to know if I did/n't step out of character to much as this is my first go at writing a True Blood and I do wish to write more as I have some story ideas rolling around in my head for Eric.


End file.
